


The Way I Like You

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: He smiles handsomely then covers it by taking a sip from his own drink. “Did you have any trouble getting away from your husband and son for the evening?” he asks in easy conversation, the crowd around them making them stand close and talk into each other's ears.She licks her bottom lip and loves that his eyes go straight to the action. She shakes her head slightly. “My husband trusts me completely,” she tells him. “What about your wife?”
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	The Way I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so excited to write for a new pairing! Always love the look of Reggie and Betty together, so I'm filling my 'Cheating Roleplay' square for the Summer 2020 Riverdale Bingo event with them. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment, hope you enjoy this little smut fest I had too much fun writing.

Betty looks herself over in the bathroom mirror once more before getting dressed. She hasn’t felt this sexy in a long time. Her makeup is a tad bit darker than she usually wears it, her hair is out in loose big curls, and the tiny lace and mesh teddy she’s wearing is just perfect. Her ample breasts are barely covered by the fabric, pushed up and perky, and the fabric rides up her ass slightly, exposing the plump bottom of it. She feels incredible.

She knows she’s going to have a long day, feeling so naughty under her clothes, but she doesn’t care. It’s fun. She checks her phone, the private app she’s been texting Reggie on, and bites her lip as she thinks about what they have planned tonight.

Knowing she has responsibilities to get to first, she quickly finishes getting dressed and goes to meet her son and husband in the kitchen, where they’re finishing up breakfast.

“Come on, babe,” she tells Nicky, running her fingers through his smooth dark hair soothingly. “You ready? Time for school,”

He takes one more bite of toast and thanks his dad for breakfast, kissing him goodbye.

“Have a good day at school, buddy, I’ll see you later,” her husband says.

She smiles at him and gives him a kiss goodbye, following their son to the front door.

She drops Nicky off at school, telling him his dad will pick him up at three, and heads off to work.

.

It’s a long day like she predicted, but it passes and she heads to the hotel where she and Reggie have arranged to meet. They’ve been talking for about a week now, and it’s so exciting that this is finally happening.

He looks just as perfect as she imagined, the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. She shivers at the thought of getting him naked and wastes no more time in going to meet him at the bar. It’s a crowded Friday night, but that also kind of makes it perfect. She feels like they’re less likely to be spotted in a crowd.

“Wow,” he smiles, looking her up and down, spotting her just before she’s made her way over to him.

She smiles, biting her lip. “I’m happy we could finally arrange this,” 

He nods and the bartender puts a drink in front of her. She looks at the fancy cocktail and traces her finger around the rim of the glass. 

“Took a guess and ordered you a blood orange martini,” he says, taking a sip of his own drink, something straight and strong. She smirks to herself as she thinks _just like him_. He was very explicate in his texts about how much he liked the teasing pictures she had sent him, and described in great detail how he was going to fuck her “magnificent tits”.

She sips on her drink and doesn't flinch when his hand moves confidently over her lower back, dipping lower and along the top of her ass. “I don’t get to drink often, so one drink will probably get me there,” she says daringly. 

He smiles handsomely then covers it by taking a sip from his own drink. “Did you have any trouble getting away from your husband and son for the evening?” he asks in easy conversation, the crowd around them making them stand close and talk into each other's ears. 

She licks her bottom lip and loves that his eyes go straight to the action. She shakes her head slightly. “My husband trusts me completely,” she tells him. “What about your wife?”

He shrugs. “She’s out with some friends for the evening. She thinks I’m working late,”

“Hmmm,” she hums, wondering if his wife is maybe doing the same thing they were. Either way, she thinks, it’s working out great for Betty.

“So, handsome,” she says, finishing the rest of her drink and putting it back on the bar before placing her hand on his chest. “As nice as it is to talk to you, I didn’t come here for the conversation,” 

Truth is, she’s just _that_ eager to get fucked by him now that she sees he’s even hotter than his pictures. He’s broad and looks very strong and that is _so_ her type. Not to mention he’s got model good looks. 

“You just like me for my looks, don’t you?” he asks teasingly, finishing off his drink.

She pulls him down enough so she can say the next part only high enough for him to here. “And your pretty cock,”

He pulls back with an amused smile on his face. “I don’t believe anyone’s called it pretty before,”

She rolls her eyes and pulls him by the hand in the direction of the main lobby.

There are a few other people in the elevator with them, so the excitement only grows as she waits anxiously to reach their floor.

Once they’re in their hallway, free of anyone else, he surprises her by lifting her up and flinging her over his shoulder, giving a sharp smack to her ass cheek as he carries her towards their room.

She giggles happy and yelps at the sting of the slap, holding on as she hangs upside down along his back. She enjoys the view of his nice ass as he walks.

When they’re finally in their room, he puts her down and she steps out of her heels, laughing at the fun of it all. “Didn’t know you were into giving spankings,” she says, biting her lip to stop the silly smile that is taking over.

“Baby,” he says, advancing on her a little like a predator did its prey, “with an ass as nice as yours… well, you’re just asking for it,”

He brings his arms around her waist next, letting his hands slip down over her ass then lifts her dress up, bunching it around her waist. She’s too turned on to be embarrassed. They finally share a kiss that’s far too short and sweet for the moment, then he suddenly turns her around so he can see.

“Fuck,” he says, “yeah, I _definitely_ need to give this fine ass a spanking,”

She’s so hot and bothered that she really wants him to, complying when he tells her to, “bend over against the bed, baby,”

His large strong hands caress and squeeze over the flesh of her cheeks and thighs, admiring and complimenting. She almost forgets why she’s bent over, then a hard smack comes across her cheek and she gasps. He does it a few more times and she feels dizzy.

She wonders what it says about her that she likes it so much. When he stops and turns her back around to face him, they finally kiss long and hard, with them both fighting to get some of his clothes off.

They get him down to his black briefs before he stops her from grabbing his cock and sits on the bed. “No, bad girl, I want you to show off for me before you get any of this,”

She looks down at him, totally into it, and loves his eyes on her as she slips her dress completely off and stands between his open legs, exposing the teddy she had put on much earlier.

She turns one way and the other, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looks back at him. She loves how clearly into her body he is and she loves that she wore this just for him.

He takes a playful bite into her still red ass cheek, then turns her and easily pulls the fabric from her breasts down, exposing them, his dark eyes only growing hungrier. 

“Does your husband have any idea how lucky he is?” he asks, and she’s not really sure he wants an answer. 

“You like them?” she asks, bringing her hand up to squeeze at her own breast as her other hand comes to his shoulder.

“They’re the most perfect tits I’ve ever seen,” he tells her, then pulls her closer so he can suck on one.

She instantly moans, bringing her hand on the back of his neck to keep him there, looking down as he sucks and begins to lightly nibble at her nipple.

She moans and sticks her chest out more, letting him do the same to her neglected breast before finally climbing onto his lap.

He drops back onto the bed and she crawls over him, her breasts extra sensitive as they graze against his chiseled chest. He pulls her up to have another taste and she cries out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

She thinks about how Reggie and her husband have this in common. Her husband’s always been into her tits as well. She’s very confident about them thanks to him, and she gets a lot of pleasure out of getting so much attention paid to them. The year that she was breastfeeding her son she also had to keep reminding her husband that they were off limits, and it had been a huge adjustment for them both.

She moves back down to kiss him again. “Can I have your cock now?” she asks, pushing her hand into his underwear and not waiting.

He groans deeply and bucks into her hand. “If you want it, you better turn that lovely ass up this way,”

She’s totally okay with his conditions, easily moving to a 69 position. She pulls him out of his underwear just as she feels him playing with the fabric that’s barely covering anything anyway. She’s much more occupied by getting him into her mouth than what he’s doing, and by the time she’s gotten his whole dick wet with her spit, she feels his mouth on her as well.

Her eyes roll into the back on her head at the pure bliss of it, then she eagerly shoves him back into her mouth, letting the knowledge that a man other than her husband is doing this making her hornier still. 

She’s shaking with an orgasm not even ten minutes in, and she can’t help but sit back further, riding his face and thinking it’s absolutely the perfect face to come on top of.

They manage to get themselves untangled and she’s laying sprawled out on the bed while he stands long enough to get his briefs completely off. She watches him in all his naked glory as he stands before her, cock hard and large.

He wipes his mouth, which makes her smile and she wonders what's next. “Want to come on my tits, handsome?” she asks.

He smirks. “Oh, I’m going to come on those lovely tits, don’t you worry,” he says almost in warning, “but my first load’s definitely going in that sweet little cunt,”

Her thighs squeeze together at the most perfect dirty talk she’s ever been given, and she yelps in surprise when he yanks her legs apart then rips the dainty fabric away from her core.

She can’t wait, and she feels so dirty knowing a man who isn’t her husband is using her like this for his own pleasure, and of course, bringing her so much as well.

“Get on your hands and knees for me,”

She fumbles but turns quickly, getting into position. He doesn’t give her warning as he quickly aligns himself and pulls her all the way back onto himself. She cries out and doesn’t even care how loud she’s being. There’s no reason she needs to be quiet here like she does at home. 

Besides, she can’t remember the last time her husband made her feel used like this, stripped down to her most basic use. At home she’s a mother, someone who has others to take care of, in this hotel room, she’s only Reggie’s sexual partner. 

“Fuck,” she whispers to herself, letting him set a pace he likes, then moving faster, making her bounce back on him, her breasts bouncing along and kind of hurting, in a good way.

A new shock wave hits her suddenly, her body shaking and trying to pull away only to be held down and fucked throughout.

“You love being fucked like this, don’t you?” he growls into her ear as he takes a fistful of her hair and holds her still.

“Oh, yes!” she sobs, his thrusts only dragging out the orgasm until she has to give in and just let it happen. It’s so intense and she feels high on the bliss. She wants more. 

When she feels him come inside her, she has the instinctive response to hold it in. The last few months she and her husband had been trying for baby number two, but she quickly remembers that’s not at all the goal with her current partner.

His weight above her keeps her pressed down into the mattress, and she takes the much needed break until he’s ready again.

She takes the torn lingerie off and feels so dirty, in the good kind of way, as his still warm cum drips down the inside of her thigh.

He motions her on top and she takes the opportunity to fuck his brains out next, distracting him with her tits in his face as she chases high after high on his magical cock. The good times just don’t seem to be slowing down.

After getting two of his loads inside her still spasming pussy, she lays back and let’s him titty fuck her like she knows he’s been dreaming about.

She’s sweaty and sticky and the addition of his cum on her chest, tits, and chin is the icing on top of the cake, quite literally.

She rubs it over her breasts, surprising even herself as she reaches between her legs and touches her still leaking pussy.

Reggie laughs from above her and then comes to lay next to her on the bed. The laugh isn’t so much amusement as it is happiness.

“I swear to god,” he says lazily, and she turns her head to look at his beautiful face. “If this is how I get you knocked up again then we’re doing this more often,”

She laughs because it seems even though they’ve done a good job of their cheating roleplay, they’re both still thinking about making that second kid.

“Well,” she says, “it wouldn’t be that much weirder than the way we made Nicky,” she remembers. She’s pretty positive the night she got pregnant with Nicky, she had been dressed up like a disobedient pup that her master had to discipline. 

Reggie has always kept their sex life interesting, and even though it’s harder now that they are so busy with work and Nicky, he still comes up with fun things like tonight - not their first venture into cheating roleplay but definitely one of the most fun.

After awhile of laying there catching their breaths, his cum beginning to dry on her skin, he moves his hand onto her thigh. “Ready to go again?”

She moans, surprised because she thought they were finished. “You have another one in you?”

He smirks. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

She laughs because he’s so cute. “What did you take?” she jokes. 

He moves over the top of her. “I took my-wife’s-a-hot-piece-of-ass-and-I’m-going-to-fuck-her-until-morning… that okay with you?”

She continues to giggle as she moves her arms around his shoulders. 

“I’m all covered in cum though,” she pouts, like it’s a problem. 

“Mmm,” he hums, kissing her lips, “just the way I like you,”


End file.
